The Letters You Sent: It's How It All Began
by the faded star in the sky
Summary: Hermione starts to get letters from someone, but she doesn't know who. It's like the person sending them can read her mind. Hermione writes back one day, and sooner or later, she realizes she might be falling in love with someone she doesn't even know. B
1. the first letter

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, or any of its related settings, characters etc, although I wish I did!

Chapter one:

_Sick and tired of this world_

_There's no more air_

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, in her Hogwarts dorm, thinking. God this year's bound to be crappy, she thought. Everyone else that shared her dorm was down at the Great Hall, for the feast. Hermione wasn't going to go. Useless and just not fun anymore, she figured. I just don't want to go. I don't care if I lose my position as head girl….

As she was quietly reading a new book she had just purchased, _Until Time Fades: How To Fix Your Broken Dreams_, Crookshanks hopped up onto her bed. Hermione looked at the giant fuzzy cat, and saw a letter in it's mouth. Hermione set her book down, and took the letter. She unrolled the parchment and read.

_Go. It will be the last one you ever attend anyway. Hurry before it's not too late._

Hermione recognized this handwriting. She had seen it before, but she couldn't figure out whose it was.

"Oh well." She muttered, and ran down the stairs, hoping it wasn't too late.

She had made it, luckily. Hermione sat down next to Ginny, who was sitting across from Harry and Ron.

"What took you?" Ron asked.

"I just had to finish the book. I was dying to find out what happened." Hermione lied.

"Yeah okay. The sorting supposed to start in a minute." Harry said.

"Ron, remember how you called Hermione metal when she went up to get sorted?" Harry laughed elbowing Ron.

"HEY! You weren't supposed to say anything about that-"

"AHEM. MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. THE SORTING WILL NOW BEGIN." Dumbledore announced.

A loud creak echoed through the halls as the two large doors opened. Following Professor McGonagall, 75 first years looked nervous. They crowded around the front table, waiting to be sorted.

"Now when I call your name, you will sit on this stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head." McGonagall said, unrolling a rather long roll of parchment.

"Justin McKinney."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table.

"Liza Angelo."

"RAVENCLAW!" cheers sounded from the right, where Ravenclaw's House table was.

"Maria DeSoto."

"SLYTHERIN!" Crabbe and GOyle made particularly loud cheering noises, like the rest of the table.

"Hannah Javensen."

"Ah a rather difficult one. There seems to be quite a good mind, but the willing to put yourself at risk….Hmm….GRYFFINDOR!" it was most definetly the loudest cheer yet.

"Well Hermione, I don't know. That seems odd that someone would just send you a letter unsigned. "Ginny said.

"That's what I thought." Hermione answered.

They were sitting around the fire, talking.

"Do you have the letter?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, actually I do." Hermione passed the letter to Ginny who read it.

"That's odd. I recognize that handwriting too, but I just can't seem to put my finger on whose it is." Ginny said, her face showing that she was stumped.

"But what's weird is, the moment after I decided to not go to the feast, this letter turned up. It's like someone can read my mind or something." Hermione said.

"Voldemort died along with the rest of the death eaters at the end of last year. No one bad is out there that we know. It must be someone that you know Hermione." Ginny said, trying to figure something out.

"Hey what's up with you two?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Ginny.

"Ron do you recognize this handwriting?" Hermione asked, passing him the letter.

Ron looked at it.

"Funny, I do."


	2. the second letter, unwanted news

Thanks a load for all the reviews you guys! Now, I know how I'm going to end this story, in about 5 chapters. So you know, the person who is writing the letters, knows Hermione indeed, and DOES have a secret crush on her. I'm hinting that this guy is older than her, and should be quite hot indeed in the Goblet of Fire Movie…

Ah, well, good luck guessing. Mystery Person will be revealed in Chapter 7, if he doesn't do the unexpected….

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of it's related characters, settings, etc, although I wish I did!

"Whose is it?" Hermione asked, on the edge of her chair.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ron simply said and walked up to the boys dormitories.

Hermione and Ginny sat there dumfounded.

"Why the heck won't he tell us?" Ginny asked.

"He knows that's why…"Hermione started to say, but was looking at the letter again.

"WELL OF COURSE HE KNOWS!"

"Yes but he knows who it is, its like someone's got a secret crush on me, and he isn't telling…." Hermione was thinking.

"What if it's his handwriting?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, that's not Ron's." Hermione said, now wanting to chuck this letter into the bin.

"I just don't get why he won't tell us." Ginny said.

"He probably just doesn't know, and was bluffing. Or he recognized the handwriting, and didn't want to say anything, because he's going to ask the person about it." Hermione said, furrowing her brow.

"That just might be it." Ginny said. She looked down at her watch, now noticing that it was after 11, and that tomorrow was not a Saturday, it was a Friday.

"I'm going to head off to bed." Ginny said, going up the dormitory stairs rather fast.

* * *

Hermione sat there, for quite a while, looking deep into the fire. " 'Mione?" a small but devilishly hot voice said. Hermione turned around, and found herself face to face with Harry. 

"Harry it's nearly one, what are you doing down here?" she said, now sitting down again. Harry came around her chair, and sat down across from her, on the attoman. There were no other lights on, except for the fire's glow. Hermione noticed that he wasn't all that bad looking anymore. He must have been pretty good looking in fact….

"Herm, why are you down here?" he asked.

"I'm stuck on the letter thing." She said quietly.

Harry moved over, now next to her, on the chair. "As ifVictor's not enough of a distraction?" he said, now looking glum.

"Harry!" Hermione said, now thinking.

"Never mind. But someone was just probably playing a joke on you, it's most likely rubbish indeed."

"But what if it's not…?"Hermione said, now looking into eyes, so dark, yet full of light.

"Then I'll have to teach you." Harry said, and went up the stairs. Right before he closed the door, he said "Goodnight Hermione.".

Hermione wondered what he planned on teaching her. Probably occulamency, in case her mind was being taken over….But what if it wasn't?

* * *

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Hermione asked, taking her seat next to Gin, across from Ron and Harry. 

"Potions with Slytherin, Double Transfiguration, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, double of that with Ravenclaw…nothing special." Ron said glumly, looking at some parchment in which all that was written on.

Out of nowhere an owl flew in, one that belonged to no one…one that no one had ever seen before. It dropped a letter on the table, in front of Hermione. With shaking hands, she opened it. It was another letter, from who ever it was. Once again, unsigned.

_. You think I'm hacking into your mind? Oh no, never the less, I know who it is you dream about at night, and who you remain to let your thoughts be filled up by. You didn't see the prophet this morning did you? Victor is **dead**. Page 2 my darling._

"Oh my god." Hermione breathed. "Seamus, let me see your daily prophet for a minute." Seamus tossed it to her. She opened up to page two, and lo and behold, this letter was right. Victor was dead.

"Hermione, this letter isn't signed again!" Ginny said.

"I know Gin, but look." She said, tears in her eyes, passing her the prophet. Victor was dead, sweet Victor, he was never coming back. The funny thing? He died of natural causes, in other words, in his sleep. No one in the wizard world died of natural causes.

"Hermione, are you sure this guy's not hacking into your mind?" Ron asked.

"Ron, for the person who knows who this is, I don't get why you even care." Hermione said, and on that note, headed for Potions.

"Mate, she's really pissed at you." Harry muttered, stating the obvious.

"Look, I just said that I recognized the handwriting, I didn't say I know who it is."Ron said.

"YOU IDIOT!" Seamus said, rather too loudly.


	3. The Unexpected

The Letters You Sent: It's How It All Began

Thanks to all of you who put in reviews! Major appreciation for it! I probably wouldn't be writing this chapter if it weren't for them.

Chapter Three: "He knows me BETTER than myself."

"What were you thinking Weasley? Girls have a wicked mid of their own, whatever you think, they think the opposite. Sorry mate, but your in it now!" Seamus said, and then left to go to his class.

"Ron if you don't want to listen to us, just talk to her." Harry said, as him and Ron made their way to Potions from the Great Hall.

"But what if she doesn't listen, what if she just assumes I'm talking bull?" Ron said, punching the wall on his way down the stairs.

"She'll listen, when has she not?" Harry said, as they took their seats.

"A lot of times." Ron said quietly, but Harry didn't hear him.

* * *

As usual the class began, and ended, in misery. The Gryffindor's were totally feeling it.

"Longbottom, what would you call this?" Snape asked.

"The Starry Glaze sir." Neville said quietly.

"This is not the Starry Glaze. This is rubbish! Tell me Longbottom, can you follow directions?" Snape sneered, taping the chalk board.

"Yes sir." Neville answered, very nervous now, it surely showed on his face. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked like they wanted to assinate professor Snape. They had almost gotten through one class without losing house points.

"Than read line number two."

"Oh dear." Neville said glumly, as his potion began to burst into flames. This wasn't good. Everyone freaked out.

"Glacious!" Hermione shouted, and pointed her wand to the flames. They extinguished luckily, and everyone sat back down. That is except for professor Snape.

"MR. LONGBOTTOM, would it _kill you_ not to be a klutz for **one** of my classes?" He shouted at Neville. Neville looked like he was going to cry. He had forgotten to simply add one more essence of haniun….

"Oh Longbottom's going to cry. Oh poor laddie. Does he need his daddy po?" Draco whispered, and the Slytherins cracked up. Hermione turned around in her chair, and shot Draco a look. He blushed, and everyone was quiet suddenly.

"50 points from Gryffindor for your little stunt Longbottom." Snape said, turning on his heel, toward Hermione.

"As for you Ms. Granger, would it _kill you_ not to be a know it all for a matter of a **minute**?" Draco sat up so fast his chair fell over. He was fuming. Snape looked at Draco.

"Sir, can I go to the Hospital Wing? I don't feel my best right now…" Draco started to say, but never managed to finish . He passed out onto the floor.

You could hear a pin drop in that room at that moment. Hermione was the only one to say anything.

"Professor, I'll take him to Madam Promfey." Hermione said, getting up.

"It's going to cost you another 50 points Granger." Snape said a little too loudly for a teacher.

"Then so be it." She muttered, got the unconscious Draco off the floor, muttered locomotor mortis, and walked out of the room, Draco's body floating behind her. She slammed the door loudly.

Snape took a glass, smashed it to the floor, and fumed "I'm taking two hundred."

No one dared to say anything at that moment, even if it meant life or death.

* * *

Hermione was leaving the hospital wing, when she heard a flutter of wings. She looked up as she went down the stairs, her bag slung over her shoulder. An owl fluttered before her, with a letter in his beak. She took the letter, and a second later the owl was gone. She opened it, and found the same handwriting, and a note unsigned, again.

_That was a pretty decent thing you just did. Even though you hate him, you know he'll appreciate it somewhere deep down. I have my sources, and they tell me he doesn't hate you anymore, more or less might even fancy you. I hope you do well on your Ancient Runes exam. But of course a bright girl like you would have no trouble at all. I hear you Harry and Ron aren't speaking right now. You know they're kicking their bottoms right now for it. Talk to them, just once, and see if they come around._

"How did he know about my exam?" Hermione wondered. This guy most definetly must be hacking into her mind, more or less spying on her.

She rushed off to the Owlery with the letter in her hand. She had an idea. She just hoped that the owl who gave her the letter was still there.

You just wait to the next chapter! Something happens…..Sorry that this chapter's short, I'm on a roll writing the next chapter!


	4. I think I'm in love with her

Chapter 4:

Thanks for the reviews!

**One Month Later**

Harry and Ron took their seats across from Hermione and Ginny. Their eyes widened, as they observed the eye of the round on their dinner plates.

"Looks devilishly good doesn't it Ron?" Harry said.

"It is." Ginny said with a mouthful of the meat.

"I agree." Hermione said, wiping her mouth as she finished.

Ron and Harry looked at the two wide eyed, this was _very _odd!

"So did you get another letter from Sir Sexy?" Ginny asked, trying not to laugh.

Ron and Harry both choked,and stared at Hermione.

"GINNY!" Hermione said, elbowing her hard. "Don't call him that! He did write me though."

There was silence from Hermione as she ate her pudding.

"_WELL_?" Ron asked.

"Oh, he's just so sweet…he thinks I'm pretty, and he was giving me advice on how to deal with Malfoy! I tell you, this one's gold!" Hermione stated, probably possessed, by the way she was talking.

"When are you going to meet him?" Harry asked.

Hermione stopped chewing and swallowed. Harry's question opened up a whole new world….

* * *

One week later

"I just can't go on like this!" Ron said, as he got into bed.

"I know what you mean mate." Harry said, lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"She's in love with a guy she doesn't even know! For all we know that idiot could be an old Granny! I'm telling you, this guy's handwriting is a little _too_ neat!" Ron stated, now furious with Hermione as he thought about it.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think I'm in love with her."

Ron looked at Harry, shocked, but felt some sympathy for his best friend. The girl he wanted didn't even care... _at all_.

* * *

Hermione lay awake that night, grief stricken, yet excited beyond belief. She was meeting him….tomorrow in the Three Broomsticks, during the Hogsmeade Trip. She planned on wearing jeans, these awesome Sherwin Gerdwick black high heels, and a black halter top. She smiled as she remembered one letter he sent her…

_I stayed awake tonight, remembering your eyes. How beautiful they are._

_I think I'm in love with you._

She needed this guy, after all, Harry wasn't interested in her….

Next chapter will be on momentarily, trust me, what happens next, will shock you out of your computer chair….


	5. the quill and the necklace

Chapter 5:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's related characters, settings, etc, although I wish I did!

Now I know I said this chapter would shock you out of your computer chair….it's only going to leave you with major suspense. Thanks for all the reviews, it means a load!

She received a letter about a week later. Now this one made her nervous.

_Dear Angel, _

_I have watched and admired you from afar for too long. I now know that I am in love with you. Please, I beg of you, meet me in Honeyduke's cellar at precisely 5:00 on your next Hogsmeade trip, which I think is January 16th, coming up soon.. I apologize for all the times I've been an ass to you and Harry and Ron. I was such a bloody git. It's been quite a bit of time sense I've seen you, and I would love to again. I miss you._

What if Ron was right, and it just was an old granny or something? What if Dean was right, and someone was trying to hurt her? What if Ginny was right, and it was Voldemort's brother? What was going to happen? Would it really be safe to meet him?

Hermione POV

I wouldn't be able to tell anyone if I decided to go. I would just say that I had to pick something up from a friend…or something along that line. If they knew, they'd surely mess it up…..but in the letter, it said I've seen him before. That means it could be…oh my god, what if it was?

* * *

The group decided, well more like Hermione decided for them, that they should do all of their homework in the common room before they went to Hogsmeade. They could be there for quite an ounce of time, and there was a quidditch match tomorrow, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, and no one likes to do their homework on Sundays. So there they were, gathered around the fire, doing their putrid homework.

Gin sat in one of the big leather arm chairs, as she pounced on her last assignment, reading Chapter 34 of her Against the Future: Divination Year 6. How it bored her, page after page.

Hermione was lying on the floor, editing her Potions essay. She was nearly done with it. They had to write 3 feet of parchment on the Starry Glaze…and this had to be the easiest essay for her yet. She had finished all of the rest of her homework easily, because her notes for the classes she had taken today were probably her best all year…the mystery letter writer had sent her quite a lovely quill…it was black, with god embellishments here and there. Not to forget the silver swirls that made up the gripper. It was truly a work of art, now that she thought about it, as she packed away all of her completed homework.

"I'm all set, completely done with everything. I'll just put this away, and I'll be right back." She said as she took her bag, and went up the girls dormitories stairs.

Ron and Harry were nearly done, for Ancient Runes all they had to do was write up a foot long summary of the lecture Professor Binns had given in class today on the Pyramids. Hermione had helped them with their Potions earlier, and the rest of their homework was for once actually done.

"Mate, how far are you on your summary?" Ron asked, as he wrote his last sentence.

"Just editing now." Harry said, deep into reading his over.

Ron finished the last sentence, made sure that he had done the summary in paragraphs, and announced to the world that he was actually done with his homework on a Friday, for once.

Hermione came back down the stairs.

"I fancy a quick walk, I'll be back in a moment." She said, and walked down the tower stairs, and headed for the owlery. She had a note in her hand.

* * *

As she sent the owl off, she smiled to herself.

_I'll see you there, we should be coming momentarily. Meet me in the ally behind Honeyduke's instead, around 7._

* * *

As they headed up towards Hogsmeade, Hermione was unusually quiet. Ron and Harry noticed this, and wondered what on earth was up with her.

"So…what's up with you Hermione?" Ron asked, as they walked towards the little village.

Hermione was fingering the sweater she had on, a nice one, light blue and black, her mother had sent it with a note saying it was from a famous muggle place, Henri Blendel, in New York City.

"Not much, just thinking." She answered.

"I don't fancy that place." Ginny said, pointing to a little shop on the corner.

"Gin, how on bloody earth could you say that? That's the Quidditch Inventory!" Harry said.

"Yes I know, I went in there once, looking at brooms, and a man behind the counter said if I didn't get out of there fast, he'd personally show me. Really nasty, and all I was doing was looking at the new Midnight Flourish." Ginny answered, standing her defense.

"I need to take a walk, alone if you don't mind." Hermione said, looking at her watch, it was 6:30.

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Okay."

She walked towards the store next to Honeyduke's, Anna Maria's Jewelery. She went in the shop, hoping to be able to burn some time. She looked behind her, and saw Ginny, Ron and Harry heading toward the Quidditch Inventory. Harry was probably going to talk with that man behind the counter. She smiled to herself, as she noticed an amber and gold necklace on display.

"Why don't you try it on?" the saleswoman asked, she came around from the display with the necklace, and put it around Hermione's neck. Hermione looked into the mirror the woman handed her.

"It's gorgeous." Hermione breathed.

"It looks wonderful on you." The saleswoman said. Hermione looked at her nametag. Anna Maria was engraved onto the little piece of tile.

"Do you own the shop?" Hermione asked, taking the necklace off, looking at the price tag. It wasn't too high, she should splurge on it. It was so pretty, and Anna Maria was right. It did look wonderful on her. Plus the amber was shaped in a small teardrop. It was a one of a kind necklace.

"Yes I do. Handed down in our family from generation to generation." Anna Maria smiled proudly.

"That's nice. I think I'll take this one." Hermione said as she approached the register.

* * *

A moment later, after Hermione had paid for the necklace, and was wearing out of the shop, she looked at her watch. It was 7. She was nervous as ever, as she approached the ally.

When she came around the corner, she gasped.

"Fred?"


	6. FRED?

Chapter 6:

Thanks for the reviews!

"Fred?" Hermione asked, again, as she walked around the corner.

Fred turned around. "Hermione! Lovely to see you! I was just going into Honeyduke's to talk to the manager about the waggin worms he's been selling. George had a few and lets just say that the boils aren't all that great looking."

Hermione sighed. Fred obviously wasn't the guy sending the letters.

"So what are you doing back here?" he asked.

"Oh I was just taking a walk. Nothing special." She said, partially lying through her teeth.

"Oh. Have you seen Ron or Gin? I've been meaning to ask them something. Wanted to see if they'd be interested in a part time job at the shop over the summer. Offers open to you and Harry too." Fred said, trying to find the key to get in the back of Honeyduke's.

"They went to the Quidditch Inventory the last time I saw them. I got to go though. Bye." Hermione said and walked away.

* * *

She sat on a bench nearby for about a half hour. She was watching the back of Honeyduke's. Sooner or later she just gave up hope. The guy never showed. She got up off the bench, and headed to see Ron and Ginny.

* * *

"So how was your walk Hermione?" Ginny asked as the group sat in the common room later that night.

"Nothing happened. Just ran into Fred. You guys thinking of taking those part time jobs? I might." Hermione answered.

"I thought it would be cool." Ron said, eating a couple chocolate frogs that he had gotten at Honeyduke's.

"Yeah." Harry said with a mouthful of Fantistico's Gummy Worms.

"I'm in." Ginny said.

"I have to send a letter to my dad about it. I'm off to the owlery and then I'm going to bed." Hermione yawned. She left them sitting there, with a note in her pocket. This guy wasn't getting off with this little stunt easy.

* * *

_You didn't show. What's up with that? I was right behind Honeyduke's for a good decent amount of time!_

She sent the owl off, and later hopped into bed. She was brushing her hair when she noticed something. The necklace was gone. Hermione was fit to cry at that moment. The necklace was so pretty, and she had spent quite a bit on it too.

* * *

Hermione was bummed as she pushed her pancakes around her plate about a week later at breakfast. She had lost her necklace, the guy hadn't written back, and she had to cram for the big end of semester exams coming up before the big holiday. Plus after the stunts Ron and Harry tried to pull, she had to avoid them.

_FLASHBACK: _

_Hermione was taking a walk outside on the grounds, with Ron. She needed fresh air. Harry was still studying. The sun was setting, and everyone was around the castle, glad the week was over._

_The two neared the lake, and then suddenly Ron grabbed her hand. Hermione didn't know what to do. She wasn't in love with Ron. She couldn't lead him on. It would be the wrong thing to do. She yanked her hand away, and ran for the castle. _

"_Hermione! Hermione!" Ron yelled after her. She kept running. She looked back once, and saw his face. He was heartbroken._

_Hermione was studying one night, late, around 2 am. Her blasted Ancient Runes exam was bound to be hard. Binns had notified them a month in advance of this one. No one gives you a month notice of an exam un less it's going to be tough. She glanced at the fire. She heard footsteps behind her. It was Harry._

"_Harry, what are you doing up?" Hermione asked, closing her textbook._

"_Couldn't sleep. Thinking about the exams and some other stuff." Harry said, sitting down next to Hermione. She was becoming awfully tired. That's when he did it. _

_He just grabbed her, and started to kiss her. Hermione enjoyed it for about two minutes, and then pulled away. This just wasn't right. She ran, all the way up the stairs, to her dorm, and then to the dorm bathrooms. She locked herself in a stall, and let herself slide all the way down to the floor. She sat there, ready to pull her hair out. She was taken by none, wanted by some, and waiting for one._

_End flashback._

She sat toward the end of the table, and finished her breakfast. More like just sat there for about five more seconds and then left. She heard a voice.

"Hermione!" Ginny called after her.

Hermione did not answer, she just kept walking. That's when a arm grabbed her.

She opened her mouth to scream, but noticed it was Ron.

"Hermione, please. I need to talk to you." He pleaded, but she just pulled away, and walked faster. She glanced over he shoulder, and saw Ron, looking ever so lonely.

She had her mind set. She was going to skip a class, for once. She headed up to the Astronomy tower, where Harry cornered her.

"Hermione I need to talk to you!" He said, and she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Harry, forget it, I'm in no mood to talk to you." She simply stated, and kept on walking.

Harry grabbed her shoulder.

"Mione please!" he pleaded.

"I trusted you, and you-you-" she started to yell but just stopped. She had had enough. She continued to walk, to the Astronomy tower.

* * *

She ran up the stars at the speed of light, and pushed open the door to the balcony.

"I thought I'd find you here. I assume you got all my letters."


	7. The Last Mystery

Chapter 7:

As promised, I said I would expose the mystery letter writer…so read on….

Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys rock!

* * *

**_"...did you mean everything you said?"_**

**_"Why would I lie?"

* * *

_**

Hermione was taken aback, in shock, the whole nine yards. Her mind was spinning frantically, searching for the right words, the right thought, the right anything. There in front of her, stood, **Oliver Wood**.

(A/N: HA! Bet none of you saw that coming, but I've had it planned since day one…)

"Oliver?" Hermione managed to squeak out.

"Yes?"

"Did you really send all of the letters?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." Oliver said, standing in his very sexy black robes, against the wall.

"ohmygod. Did you mean everything you said?" she asked, taking a step closer. Oliver was twenty now, looking hotter than ever.

"Why would I lie?" he said quietly, and walked towards her until she could feel his breath on her face.

_I think I'm in love with you. _Instantly flowed through her mind.

This was Oliver, the hot Scottish former captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, the amazing keeper for one of the international teams, the extremely nice guy who helped her in her second year over the summer with a extra credit essay…he had been writing the letters.

He was in love with her. HER. Hermione Granger, the know it all with bushy hair. The girl a lot of people loved to hate. The girl constantly called mudblood by Malfoy. The girl Harry Potter might fancy, the girl Ron Weasley at one time had liked. She was shocked, but in a good shock. The man she secretly had a crush on in first year….liked her back.

She looked into his eyes, and her heart started beating, fast, well more like RACING, and she instantly was absorbed into them. She put her arms around his neck…and he leaned in….

They sat there, laughing, talking, and all that jazz until about 2 am.

"Oliver, it's seriously getting late." Hermione said, as she saw her watch.

"Okay." Oliver said, getting up off the bench. "I really want to see you again, Mione, and hopefully it will be someplace, someplace better than here."

"Yeah. I've got to go though. Filch still does that 2:30 in the morning walk around the school thing." She said, getting near the door.

"It sucks, I know. Meet me here, around midnight, Tuesday evening?" he asked, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Yeah…" she started to say, but was silenced by a kiss, a deep, passionate kiss. Not like the one she had gotten from Harry in sixth year, but this one had major passion. She could feel his energy, his love, all of it. She said a quick "Bye Oliver.", and left the astronomy tower. Little did she know, he stood in the same place they had kissed, for about a moment more, smiling his face off.

* * *

She quietly ran to the main stairways. There, she heard footsteps. She hid behind a pillar, and there, to her dismay, was Filch. Her heart started to beat, fast again, only it wasn't because of Oliver, it was because if she was caught, she'd be suspended. Hogwart's had developed a rule earlier that year, to keep lovers and such people from getting into any trouble that they shouldn't be. 

Filch went the other way. Hermione quietly breathed out, wishing she had Harry's invisibility cloak. She hid behind the pillar, thinking. Then it hit her. _ACCIO FIREBOLT! _she remembered Harry's spell in the triwizard tournament. She could summon the cloak. She pulled out her wand. "Accio invisibility cloak!"

She waited there, and then out of no where something fabric like hit her in the face.

"OUCH!" she said, trying to peel it off. Then she realized, dun dun dun, it was the cloak. She put it over herself, and made sure that no one was around. Then she ran to the Gryffindor Tower, and made it past the fat lady. She pulled it off as she walked into the common room.

* * *

On the couch, sitting there, was Harry. The fire was slowly dying, and Hermione realized something then. Harry wasn't her friend, not her best friend, but pratically her brother. He knew everything about her, and unless she was stupid, he'd probably been spying on her when she was with Oliver. 

"Hi." Hermione said quietly, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"No note, no anything. You just skip three classes." Harry muttered.

"I did find out who it was." Hermione said tentatively.

"It was Wood right?" Harry asked.

"How'd you know?" Hermione wondered, starting to get ticked off. He spied.

"You didn't know about him in fourth year did you?" Harry said.

"No."

"He majorly fancied you Mione. I'm talking big time. At whatever quidditch practice we were at, he'd always ask me about you, and that's basically all he talked about." Harry said.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Hermione said, thinking of Oliver, on his broomstick during matches, that damn straight sexy hair flying in the wind.

"OH MY GOD. Hermione Granger didn't know something. FOR ONCE. Stop the presses, inform the media!" Harry laughed.

Hermione soon was laughing with him too.

* * *

_Fred found this out by Honeyduke's. Figured you'd want it back. I love you._

_Oliver_

She looked into the envelope the letter was in. There was the necklace.

_**The End**_

EPILOGUE WILL BE POSTED


End file.
